


Доброе утро, солдат

by qjq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, гражданка меня сломала, помогите
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что значит каждое слово в коде активации Зимнего Солдата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доброе утро, солдат

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка натянуть сову на глобус.

**Желание**  
  
Он ведёт взглядом по взъерошенным волосам Стива, по сгорбленной спине, по тонким рукам и пальцам, перепачканных углём, по торчащим коленкам и голым ступням. Стив, ничего не замечая, склонившись на листом, тщательно что-то вырисовывает в тусклом свете лампы.  
  
Баки смотрит. Лишь смотрит, ничего больше. Не смеет больше. Несмотря на огонь внутри, бегущий по венам, несмотря на то, что так хочется провести рукой по этим волосам, убрать со лба непослушную чёлку, коснуться щеки, большим пальцем надавить на губы, наклониться ниже, и поцеловать, наконец…  
  
Стив поворачивается, глядя на него с такой тёплой, нежной улыбкой, и Баки улыбается ему в ответ, незаметно сжимая руки в кулаки, впиваясь в кожу ногтями ради отрезвляющей боли.  
  
**Ржавый**  
  
Баки едва успевает. Ещё немного, и могло бы быть поздно, с яростью думает он, отбрасывая высокого парня подальше от Стива. Тот ухмыляется, на нём ни единой царапины, даже одежда почти не примята. У него сильный удар, и Баки отбрасывает прямо на кучу мусора. Судорожно пытаясь встать, он нащупывает лом, и, схватив его покрепче, бьёт стремительно приближающегося парня по ногам. Тот валится на землю, и Баки ударяет ещё раз — по голове.  
  
Пошатываясь, он спешит к Стиву, тот уже поднялся и тяжело дышит, опираясь на стену.  
  
— Я дожал бы его и сам, — упрямо говорит Стив, чёрт бы побрал этого придурка.  
  
— Не сомневаюсь, — сухо отвечает Баки, его всё ещё потрясывает. Поддерживая Стива, он идёт к выходу из переулка, когда парень за его спиной начинает шевелиться.  
  
Руки Баки покрыты ржавчиной, она пачкает пальто Стива, он чувствует её острый, въевшийся запах. На душе Баки такой же ржавый осадок, он думает: однажды он может не успеть.  
  
**Семнадцать**  
  
Ему исполняется семнадцать, Стив дарит ему запонки, и они едут на Кони-Айленд, где спускают все свои деньги на аттракционы и хот-доги. Они возвращаются домой тенистой улицей, и Стив улыбается в ответ на шутки, в его глазах горят искорки, и Баки кажется, что он почти счастлив.  
  
Дома у Баки никого — мать на работе, а сёстры обещали вернуться к вечеру, — и Стив заходит на чай. Баки видит, он мнётся, словно никак не может на что-то решиться, так крепко сжимает чашку, что побелели костяшки пальцев.  
  
— Что? — спрашивает Баки, после очередного напряжённого взгляда Стива из-под ресниц.  
  
Тот пару бесконечных секунд смотрит Баки в глаза, а затем встаёт, обходит стол и, закинув руки ему за шею, отчаянно целует. В первый момент Баки замирает, ошарашенный; он чувствует, какой Стив горячий и как неуверенны прикосновения его губ, но, видит Бог, никого на свете он не хотел сильнее, чем Стива в это мгновение. Затем он отвечает на поцелуй, тянется к Стиву, хочет прижать его к себе, провести руками по спине, по волосам. Однако случайно задевает чашку, и чай расплёскивается ему на брюки, заставив зашипеть от боли и неожиданности.  
  
Стив недоуменно отстраняется, но, увидев, в чём дело, тут же говорит:  
  
— Снимай штаны.  
  
«Так быстро?» — хочется ляпнуть Баки, но он молча слушается. На прохладном воздухе от шансов на возникновение ожога не остаётся ни следа, но даже спустя какое-то время Баки чувствует фантомный след губ Стива на своих губах. Несмотря ни на что, он точно знает, что никогда не был настолько счастлив.  
  
**Рассвет**  
  
— Куда ты меня ведёшь? — сонно ворчит Баки, протирая глаза.  
  
— Сейчас узнаешь. — Стив с трудом поднимает люк, ведущий с чердака на крышу, и забирается наверх. Баки, поднявшись по лестнице следом, устраивается рядом с присевшим на черепицу Стивом и вопросительно глядит на него.  
  
— Смотри. — Стив кивает головой в сторону.  
  
Баки поворачивает вслед за ним и застывает. На востоке поднимается солнце, окрашивая всё вокруг в оттенки от ярко-розового до светло-оранжевого. Высоко в небе проплывают лёгкие облака, тихий ветер дует в лицо. Стив кладёт голову ему на плечо, и Баки окутывает ощущением теплоты. Прищурив глаза, он сидит и нежится в лучах восходящего солнца. Стив прижимается к нему, а Баки думает: это и есть покой.  
  
**Печь**  
  
Он знает, куда уносят тех, кто слишком болен, слишком устал, чтобы работать. Тех, кто не может подняться даже после резкого окрика на немецком и пинка тяжёлым сапогом. Туда, откуда никто не возвращается.  
  
По полу постоянно дует, и на вторую неделю (по его личным, ничем не подтверждённым подсчётам) Баки одолевает кашель. В очередной раз сгибаясь над машиной, с трудом удерживая равновесие, он думает, что скоро выкашляет свои лёгкие. Что не завтра, так днём позже, не сможет подняться, и за ним тоже придут.  
  
Ночами ему снятся языки пламени, лижущие его кожу, обугливающие её, сжигающие всё до костей, и он кричит, кричит, срывая голос. Когда же Баки просыпается в холодном поту, кошмар не кончается: он снова в камере с другими пленными. На потолке скачут отблески пламени, или ему мерещится, он не знает. Скорее всего, он, как и многие другие, закончит свою жизнь в этой печи, вот что он знает.  
  
**Девять**  
  
Всего их девять, подсчитывает он. Девять человек, которых увели в неизвестном направлении и которые также не вернулись. Но каждый из этой девятки был крепким даже в нынешнем положении парнем. Не больным, способным стоять на ногах. Каждый из них отбивался, один даже смог вырубить фрица, прежде, чем его связали.  
  
Восьмым был Робертс, стоявший за станком рядом с Баки, поддерживающий его в моменты, когда ноги совсем не держали. У Робертса были жена и дочь за океаном, и он говорил, что обязан к ним вернуться.  
  
Девятым был Бобби из соседней камеры, совсем молодой. Баки слышал, как он рассказывал о больной матери. И как кричал по ночам. Но когда его уводили, он был очень тих, лишь пытался изогнуться так, чтобы ударить.  
  
Девять парней, о судьбе которых ничего не известно.  
  
Десятым становится Баки.  
  
**Добросердечный**  
  
Стив приходит за ним.  
  
Он думает, это сон, очередной сон, который вот-вот оборвётся, потому что это просто не может быть правдой. Но это не сон, со смесью облегчения и удивления понимает он.  
  
Стив, его малыш Стив, раздался в плечах и вырос не меньше, чем на полтора фута. «Записался в армию», — отшучивается он.  
  
Теперь его зовут Капитаном Америкой, символом нации, добрым и справедливым, готовым всегда прийти на помощь. «Он спас 107-ой пехотный», — с уважением и даже благоговением отзываются о нём.  
  
Баки не знает Капитана Америку. Однако он знает Стива Роджерса, бруклинского сопляка, который не мог пройти мимо обиженных, оскорблённых, мимо тех, кому требовалась помощь, и не встать на их защиту. Баки следовал за ним.  
  
На самом деле Стив не изменился, лишь стал таким, каким должен был быть с самого начала.  
  
— Да здравствует Капитан Америка! — кричит Баки и устало улыбается Стиву.  
  
**Возвращение на Родину**  
  
Ему предлагают вернуться в Америку. Говорят, что вручат награду и отправят домой.  
  
У Баки мелькает малодушная мысль: а что, если принять предложение? Он устал, он чертовски устал. Его голова болит, а ноги всё ещё слабо держат его. Он хочет в тепло и безопасность, подальше от войны, в которой никогда не хотел принимать участие.  
  
Но когда Стив спрашивает: пойдёшь ли ты за мной, Бак? — он сразу соглашается. Конечно, он соглашается. Он всегда шёл за Стивом, всегда прикрывал его, чего бы это ему не стоило. И сейчас не будет иначе. Потому что Стив — его дом, его Родина, его семья, и Баки последует за ним куда угодно. Всегда.  
  
**Один**  
  
Казалось, на войне нет времени на раздумья. Ты идёшь, ты наступаешь, ты сражаешься. Баки снимает очередного немецкого снайпера, направлявшего своё оружие на Стива. Это никогда не закончится, думает он.  
  
Ночами, когда он не может заснуть, потому что боится кошмаров, на него накатывает острое чувство одиночества. Баки знает, с ним что-то не так, что-то случилось в Аццано, что-то изменило его. Его голова затуманена, иногда ему кажется, что он не может вспомнить имя своей матери.  
  
Он понимает, что на самом деле не один: есть Коммандос, есть Стив. Но парней он не станет нагружать своими проблемами, а Стив... Стив постоянно занят то в штабе, то с агентом Картер. Баки знает, Картер хороша, она видит настоящего Стива, а не только Капитана Америку, Стиву с ней будет только лучше. Но он не может подавить эту неуместную ревность, этот чересчур детский крик в душе: Стив мой, только мой!  
  
Баки, заворачиваясь в спальный мешок, чувствует себя настолько одиноким.  
  
**Грузовой вагон**  
  
Ему страшно, до безумия страшно. Патроны кончились, и он прячется за ящиками, пытаясь собраться, привести себя порядок и атаковать дальше. Он зажмуривается и не может нормально вдохнуть. Он не может снова попасться им, не может снова вернуться туда, где пытались забрать его память, забрать _его_.  
  
Стив вышибает дверь, и Баки вскакивает. Задание, он должен выполнять задание. Следовать за Стивом, защищать Стива.  
  
Он хватает щит, прикрываясь от выстрелов.  
  
Его выкидывает из поезда, и он зацепляется за поручень, отчаянно держится за него, в его ушах шумит ветер, и Стив кричит, Баки не может расслышать, что. Он тянется к его протянутой руке, пытается ухватиться, ещё немного. Но не удерживается.  
  
Он падает.


End file.
